Recently, micro-electro mechanical systems have become increasingly popular and rely upon the construction of small scale devices utilizing semi-conductor fabrication techniques. One form of utilization of such systems is in the displacement of a liquid for, for example, printing.
Ideally, any such system should use a low amount of energy so as to provide for an energy efficient displacement of the liquid.